


怪物

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, Other, 女攻男受 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	怪物

【一】

  “吼..”

  叶言刚推门进屋，就看见地上散落的女生制服。

  “小语！”

  回复他的不是妹妹原本甜美的声音，而是低沉沙哑的一声低吼。仔细听还能听见这吼声下压抑的一句呼唤:

 “哥...”

  叶言将书包挂在衣架上，平静地向叶语的房间走去。

  边走变脱下身上的外套。

 他神态一如往常，就像他现在去见的不是怪物，只是平常地在到家后跟妹妹打声招呼。

 叶语房屋的门紧紧关闭。如果不是屋子里传出一阵嘈杂声和吼叫，看起来这只是一个很普通的房间。

 门前，他停住了脚步。

 熟练地解开制服扣子，看见身上留下的欢爱痕迹，叶言禁不住笑出了声。

 “碰！！”

  房门被猛地推开，深紫色带着吸盘如触手一般的不明物体从房间里伸出，狠狠缠住叶言。

  “太着急了吧？我衣服还没脱唔——”

  怪物不止形似章鱼，而且还继承了章鱼碰到洞就钻的特性。

  听到那个熟悉的声音，怪物就知道——它的食物来了。 

  屋子里的它感受到美食近在咫尺，却不明白他为什么不进来。

  怪物是饥饿的，它不懂欢爱时应赤裸相见的礼仪。

  既然他不进来，那它就拽他进来。

  嘴、后穴都被触手塞满。

  触手对舌头的搅动让叶言有一种他在舌吻的错觉，他深深迷恋那种让他窒息的奇妙感觉。

  没有任何润滑就塞进后穴没有让他产生任何不适，触手本身分泌的黏液胜过任何润滑剂。再加上这几日每天的调教，让叶言的身体已经适应怪物的进入。

甚至黏液的催情作用弄得叶言越来越离不开这个怪物。

没用多久，叶言就开始眼神迷离、喉咙里发出粘稠的呻吟。

触手钻进后穴后也没停止，一直往深处钻。小吸盘吮吸着肉壁，让他爽的下意识缩紧小穴，夹住那些入侵者。

而这却让对方更加兴奋，钻得更深，塞得更多。

渐渐，他的肚子逐渐隆起，就想一个怀孕的女人在孕育着生命。

其他没进入洞穴的触手愤怒地蠕动着。它们缠着叶言的身体，用小吸盘吸着他的皮肤，也吸着他这几日被吸大的乳头。

触手们都渴望进入洞穴，可惜它们还没有得到机会叶言就听到怪物又发出一声低吼。

叶言瞬间从快感中反应过来。他暗叫一声不好，下意识想要挣扎逃脱，就感觉后穴一凉，一股液体从吸盘射出，冲进他的身体。

触手离开了他的身体，但他的肚子却因为那些液体鼓的更大。

这些东西可不好清理。

就在他为这些从身体里流出来的液体发愁时，怪物一点点变小，一点点变成一位少女。

“哥...”

【二】

人为了想要的东西可以不择手段。

所以有的人会去召唤恶魔来完成自己的愿望。

以前叶言对此不屑一顾，直到某天叶语对他说她恋爱了。

叶语是他的双胞胎妹妹，是他深爱多年的女人。

虽然心里一直知道俩人是不可能的，但当这个让他必须直面这个现实的事实出现时，他发现他根本不能接受。

万事都在一个巧字，也都在一个难以预料之中。

那天叶言成功召唤了恶魔，却没想到恶魔附身到叶语身上。

叶语成了怪物。

就在叶言为自己的行为懊悔时，怪物用触手拽住了他，强奸了他。

事后叶语又变回了人类。

她害怕极了，抱着叶言瑟瑟发抖。

在她心中叶言是那个永远都对她极好的哥哥，是她变成怪物后的受害者。

叶言亲吻着她的额头，轻声安慰她一切都会过去，心里却在暗自庆幸这一切的发生。

自那以后，叶语离开了那个男生，她怕自己变成怪物的事被他发现。

叶语偶尔身上会出现一两个触手。

每当这时，叶言都会边安慰哭泣的妹妹，边找一个没人的厕所。

在厕所里，他脱下裤子，柔声告诉妹妹应该如何用触手草自己。

当他的肚子里再一次被触手射进液体，叶语身上的怪物特性才渐渐消失。

“对不起...”

每次叶语都哭着向他道歉，而他却想着下次去哪里做爱。

为了能跟心爱的妹妹在一起，就算被日又怎样？

【三】

当叶言的肚子越来越大时，叶言就明白为什么会发生这一切。

为了繁育后代。

就像怪物当初突然到来一样，它又突然而去。

叶语为自己恢复普通人的生活高兴的三天没睡。叶言却并不开心，两人关系又恢复到之前那种普通的兄妹关系。

过几年，就会有一个男人以他妹夫的身份光明正大的搂着叶语来到他面前，抢走他的妹妹。

不过，当他发现自己肚子开始慢慢变大，自己的乳房开始慢慢变的胀痛时，他又笑了。

他知道自己怀孕了。

好了，现在他俩再也不会分开了。

叶言摸着肚子，意味不明地笑着。他面前是看着验孕棒，一脸难以置信的叶语。


End file.
